Besos Robados
by Susi Fraser
Summary: Un simple paseo y las condiciones adecuadas, pueden desatar en Harry un sin fin de emociones. Sobre todo cuando tiene el rostro de Hermione tan cerca. HHR


**Besos Robados **

Era un día hermoso. El lago estaba en completa calma, incluso en su reflejo se podía observar perfectamente las pocas nubes que vagaban en el cielo. El sol pegaba fuerte, sin embargo, bajo la sombra de aquel árbol la temperatura era perfecta, calida, fresca. Pero no era precisamente por el clima que Harry se sentía tan bien.

Aunque quizás decir bien era exagerar. Y no es que él quisiera más, pero hace ya bastante tiempo que no sentía tanta calma.

Era uno de los primeros días de verano, aunque llego con anticipación. También era una de las primeras veces en esos días que él se permitía salir tan libremente, fuera del castillo, a disfrutar de la naturaleza.

Pero es que decirle _no_ a Hermione era muy difícil. Sobretodo para él.

No cuando le dedicaba _su_ sonrisa dulce, llena de esperanza. No cuando veía sus hermosos ojos cansados suplicándole un poco de descanso. Sólo por eso había accedido a pasar una agradable tarde, sólo con ella, caminado bajo la escasa brisa, hasta refugiarse en donde se encontraban ahora.

Al parecer ella no dramatizaba cuando decía que estaba cansada. La había visto descansar poco, dormirse tarde, ya sea por que al otro día hay examen, o por qué el libro que esta leyendo es digno de terminar esa noche. Por eso, cuando ella le pidió salir, Harry había respondido un rápido _si_, encantado. Y había disfrutado viendo la sorpresa que la respuesta causaba en ella, por que él había previsto que Hermione estaba lista para lanzarle millones de razones persuasivas para que la acompañara.

Y ahora que la veía ahí, tumbada en el césped, tan cerca de él, sentía una sensación gratificante por la serenidad de ella. Por que él quería darle todo lo que se merecía, y mucho más. Sólo no sabía como hacerlo…

Él no sabía con certeza en que momento se había enamorado de Hermione. Pero tenia clarísimo que era un tonto por no haberse dado cuenta antes. A lo mejor, de haber sido así, ella estaría con él en estos mementos, haciendo planes para un fututo.

¿A quien engañaba?

Ni aunque se hubiera dado cuanta en primero de sus sentimientos le hubiera dicho. Pero es que precisamente él no tenia mucha surte en el amor. Bastaba con echar un vistazo a sus fracasos anteriores para darse cuenta, y no quería que le pasara lo mismo con Hermione, para nada. La sola idea de perderla o que se alejara de él le aterrorizaba. Pero está bien por el momento, por que ella estaba a su lado, como su amiga ¿qué mas quería? Él se conformaba con eso, podría seguir viviendo mientras ella este a su lado.

Sólo por el momento.

Centenares de pesadillas lo atormentaba, día a día. Viendo que Hermione le presentaba a su novio, viendo como ella se besaba con otro, viéndola el día de su boda, radiante y feliz, mientras que él, desdichado, solo era un invitado más. Menos mal que sólo eran pesadillas.

¿Alguna vez tendría el valor de decírselo?

Escucho como ella ronroneaba y se movía levemente, inquieta por un mechón que tenia en su rostro. Harry alargo la mano instintivamente, pero cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de su cara, se dio cuanta que su resistencia no era mucha. Con delicadeza le quito el cabello, y contemplo el rostro sereno de ella mientras dormía. Apenas se habían tirado en el pasto y Hermione había caído en el mundo de Morfeo. Ahora ella estaba acostada de espalda, mirando al cielo, con los ojos cerrados, teniendo a Harry contemplándola con fascinación.

Y eso era peligroso.

Su delicado perfil lo llenaba de ternura y deseo. Y eso no estaba bien. En lo absoluto. Pero la otra opción era apartarse de de ella y dejar de mirarla. Cosa de la que Harry no estaba seguro de tener la voluntad suficiente para hacerlo.

Bien, no la tenía. Y no quería.

Y ese pensamiento fue el detonante para que su vista viajara por su rostro, hasta encontrarse con sus labios. Quería probarlos. Hace bastante tiempo ya. Pero ese no era el momento…no cuando ella estaba indefensa y sin conocimiento. Pero esos labios rosas lo tentaban de una manera que era difícil negarse.

Reprimiendo el impulso de besarla en ese momento con todo su esfuerzo, se puso de costado, cosa que su rostro quedara arriba del de ella. Con su mano comenzó a acaríciela, desde los pómulos hasta su mentón, lentamente y con suavidad. Levanto su pulgar hasta los labios, acariciándolos de un extremo a otro. Diciéndose que bajos sus labios debían ser aun mas exquisitos. Acerco su rostro lentamente a de ella, con su corazón feroz al sentir el aliento de Hermione. Una y otra vez.

Estaba cerca, muy cerca. Hasta que vio como ella se movía ligeramente y hacia un sonido nasal. Harry se asusto lo suficiente como para alejarse de golpe. Con su corazón a punto ¡como había sido tan tonto! Como se había arriesgado de esa manera, ahora ella lo interrogaría y no tendría que decir. Pero su sorpresa fue cuando vio que seguía dormida, pero ahora de costado.

¡Si que estaba cansada!

Una ternura y compasión lo invadieron. Obligándolo a ponerse junto a ella, en su misma posición, pero rostro a rostro. Coloco su firme brazo alrededor de su pequeña cintura. Tratando de darle calidez.

Acerco su rostro al de ella una vez mas, pero esta vez se detuvo lo suficientemente consiente de que ya no podía negar lo evidente, que ya no podía callar mas. Ella era todo, y quería que por siempre lo fuera. Su ángel protector, en todo momento con él.

- Te necesito - susurró - ahora y siempre. Hermione…

Sus labios se toparon delicadamente. Apenas un roce, pero lo suficiente para que en Harry se produzcan sensaciones electrizantes.

- Te quiero tanto… - dijo una vez que pudo.

Aparto su rostro lentamente, contemplando la tranquila formación del rostro de Hermione. No estaría tan tranquila si supera todo lo que él esta pensando.

Enojado consigo mismo, se dijo que tendría que alejarse de ella. Ya. Antes de que cometiera una locura. Se aparto y contemplo el lugar. Si, aquel árbol menos de dos metros de distancia le parecía lo suficientemente alejado.

Lo suficiente para que dejara de experimentar aquella cosas. Lo suficiente para vigilarla y ver que se encontrara bien.

Se levanto de un salto y le quedo mirando por un momento. Algún día se enteraría. No podía ser tan cobarde ¿cierto? Lo podría hacer. Sólo…

Comenzó a caminar, hasta que llego al árbol y se afirmo en él. Contemplo a Hermione a lo lejos. Se había vuelto a mover, y si no fuera por que no tenía la suficiente confianza en su vista, habría jurado que sonreía.

Diviso su mirada al lago. ¡Como le había gustado! Había disfrutado tanto de ese momento, sintiendo su calidez, su presencia. Hubiese querido que ella también compartiera ese momento tan lindo. Pero sólo eran cosas de él, de su gran cariño hacia ella. Aunque por otro lado si Hermione lo hubiese pillado, hubiera sufrido un colapso de vergüenza.

Volvió la mirada a ella, pero no la encontró ahí. Ni tampoco la encontró cuando la busco con la mirada. No podía desaparecer en solo unos segundos…Un temor se apodero de él, y cuando iba a comenzar a gritar y correr sintió una calida voz, que lo tranquilizo sacándole un suspiro de alivio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Harry? - pregunto con aire despreocupado

- Solo…descansaba un poco - pero aquel tranquilismo le duro poco, cuando vio que tenía que enfrentarse a una adorable y consiente Hermione.

- Lamento haberme quedado dormida… - dijo ella algo avergonzada.

- ¡No! Está bien. De hecho muy bien. - aseguro Harry - es bueno que te relajes un poco - ella le sonrió ¡_Rayos!_ Maldijo Harry interiormente.

- ¿Quieres volver al castillo? - preguntó ella.

- Está bien - Harry comenzó a caminar, esperando que ella lo siguiera. Pero no llevaba ni dos pasos dados, cuando Hermione lo toma delicadamente de la mano, se aproxima, y junta sus dos manos suavemente.

Entonces, sucede algo maravilloso. Ella se levanta un poco y le sorprende con un beso, dulce, deseoso. Pero lo suficiente corto para dejarlo aturdido. Muy aturdido.

- Yo también te quiero, Harry… - dijo ella contra su aliento. Le regala una sonrisa cómplice y Harry lo entiende todo con su mirada. ¡Había estado despierta!

Para cuando reacciona ella ya estaba alejada de él. Una sonrisa boba invadió su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de la situación. Y contemplando la silueta de Hermione, corrió hasta ella en reclamo de lo que quería. Por que él quería más. Mucho más.

**Fin**

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. Se que no es la gran cosa, pero esto es lo que salio después de ver una película francesa en donde sucedía algo parecido. Y no pude evitar escribirlo. Es cortito, pero no creo que necesite más._

_Primera historia que escribo, sabiendo que la voy a publicar. Y la verdad me gusto mucho, así que quizás sigas subiendo otros fics._

_Espero sus opiniones, Gracias._


End file.
